Chapter 4/Vacation
(Earth, orbit) The Kingston docks at Earth Station McKinley as the claws in close the ship as the engines shut down. (Deck 6, transporter room 1) Kira and Typhuss are on the transporter platform waiting to beam down to Earth to visit Aunt Reba in Houston, Texas. Where do you want to beam down sir the transporter chief says to Captain Kira and Vedek Kira. Houston, Texas, chief says Typhuss as he looks at the transporter chief. Aye, sir coordinates locked onto and beaming Chief Larson says as she runs her fingers on the console. And Typhuss and Kira beam away. (Earth, Houston, Texas, outside Reba's house) Typhuss and Kira beam outside of Reba's house. Typhuss knocks on the front door of his aunt's house. Reba opens the front door and sees her nephew. Typhuss hey there Reba says hugging her nephew. Hi, Aunt Reba says Typhuss as he looks at his aunt. And Kira so good to see you again Reba says hugging Kira. Same here Reba Kira says hugging her back. I was wondering if we could stay here if you have room says Typhuss as he looks at his aunt. Sure my door is always open to you and your wife Reba says as she looks at Typhuss and Kira. We will be here for six weeks, I need a break from the war with the Der'kal says Typhuss as he looks at his aunt Reba. Sure you're always welcomed to get away from the stress of Starfleet and this war Reba says looking at her nephew. (Inside Reba's house) Both Kira and Typhuss walk into the house. Typhuss closes the door. Excuse the mess I've got my little grandchild here Reba says looking at both Kira and Typhuss. My house is like this too, I have two kids says Typhuss as he looks at his aunt Reba. How are the little ones I've not seen them since they were born Reba says to Typhuss. But before Typhuss could speak there was a knock at the door. Wonder who that could be? Reba asked as she walked to the door. I have no idea says Typhuss as he looked at his aunt Reba. Reba opens the door and reveals that its Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway standing at the door shocking Typhuss and Kira. Typhuss Kathryn says looking at her former officer. You died five years ago, the Borg killed you says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn Janeway. You can thank the Q for saving my life they brought me back to the land of the living on board Voyager I've come back for a board of inquiry seeing how I've been "dead" for five years Janeway explains to Typhuss, Kira, and Reba. Admiral reports said that the Borg assimilated you and you forced a self-destruct sequence to go off Kira says looking at Janeway. Yes and in that few seconds I was brought to a strange place I was in the Q Continuum again, and the Female Q helped reassemble me back to what you see now and she restored me to the plain of the living and I was brought back to Earth aboard the USS Titan Admiral Janeway explains. Why didn't Chakotay tell me you were alive? asked Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. She gets up and walks to the window. Me and Chakotay we're uh its complicated between me and him right now Typhuss so how you've been lately? Janeway asked him as she sees little Elizabeth crawling and looking at her smiling. Good, I have a son now, he is two years old says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. Saw the Kingston in drydock also saw she took a beating what happened? Janeway asked Typhuss. The Kingston was attacked by 30 Cardassian warships says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. Who's commanding her I heard they were gonna get her a Captain but never found out who they picked to command her Janeway says looking at Typhuss. Captain John Tyson says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. I've read his service record impressive record Janeway says drinking some tea that Reba got her. So Admiral why are you here? Reba asked Janeway. Well I'm here for a few weeks until they get done with this board of inquiry if I'm fit for duty or not then I'll head back to the Delta Quadrant to take command of the Full Circle fleet Admiral Janeway says to Reba. Wow that Starfleet must be tough about being fit for duty and all that stuff Reba says as she sat next to her nephew. They are says Typhuss as he looks at aunt Reba. Then Cheyanne walks down the stairs and sees Typhuss. Typhuss hi says Cheyanne as she hugs her cousin. Hi Cheyanne, where is Van? asked Typhuss as he looks at Cheyanne. Oh he's at school practicing football Cheyanne says to Typhuss as she hugs him again. Uh so what's going on between you and Van sweetie Kira says looking at Typhuss as she folds her arms. What do you mean? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Are you and Van fighting? Kira asked her husband. No we are not says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. He's just being overprotect of me Kira that's all Cheyanne says as she looks at Kira. Typhuss got mad at Van for getting Cheyanne pregnant Reba says looking at Kira. I'm not mad at Van anymore says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. It took you three days to cool off Ty Cheyanne says to her cousin as she looks at him. Can we please drop this, I didn't come here to fight I came here to see my family says Typhuss as he looks at Cheyanne. All right Ty but it is good seeing you again Cheyanne says hugging her cousin. You too, aunt Reba, any chance I will see uncle Brock says Typhuss as he looks at aunt Reba. He'll be around later Reba says looking at Typhuss.